


checkmate

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: panindigan [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: mafia! seijoh headcanons with a lot of bad symbolism about chess and such. maybe a reference to all for the game here and there
Series: panindigan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065227
Kudos: 10





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for swearing, implicit violence, snakes and other exotic animals.
> 
> please take these with a grain of salt, as no research was done on organized crime prior to creating this.

> **OIKAWA TOORU**

▸ everyone knows about this man. with honey eyes and an even sweeter tongue, there was always something that drew you to oikawa tooru.

▸ he hides in plain sight, wearing mellow clothing that you would not expect to cost three times your yearly salary. he walks with the gait of a duke, briefcase in hand as he strolls through the glass doors.

▸but by design creature of the night, preying on the staggering horde and welcoming them into the warmth of the many establishments he built from the ground up.

▸ every night club, every liquor store, every back-alley exchange? in one way or another, he has a cut of it. from the tiniest cigarette to the largest private entertainment establishment, he pulls most of the strings

▸ “life’s too short to wear something boring,” he’d say, wearing something straight out of elton john’s closet. knowing his abundance, it probably is.

▸ the throng of people part, pausing in their revelry and following his every move. he had built up so much of a reputation that to see him in person was nothing short of an urban legend.

▸ even then, in his outrageous night clothes, nobody knows of the sea of black and red that coats his skin, faint lines gone unnoticed by the masses too starstruck by his mere presence.

▸ and in the sprawling work of ink, there is a tiny chess piece, near the base of his neck, darker than the rest the whispers call it the mark of the king, homage to the old yakuza that once ruled these very streets. he doesn’t tell them they’re wrong.

▸ why be coveted, when you could be the most dangerous piece on the board?

▸ iwaizumi hates that he made something so poetic in his tattoo (read: he’s impressed but will never tell oikawa that)

▸ “a gang?” he scoffs, lips curling at the sides. coming from his lips, it sounds absolutely outrageous! why would he be in such distasteful things!

▸ it’s not so much a gang, than a nice group of people that have similar goals! :”D

▸ “i’m just a business man, darling.” he doesn’t smile, so much that he bares his teeth, daring the prying eyes to go any further. he’s smart, and cunning, but he still makes bad shots sometimes. and some things can be over looked when greased with the right amount.

▸ if you’re smart, you won’t. for he might not look anything at all sinister (at first glance), he’s one of the most dangerous men in japan.

▸ but if you do, well. let’s just say that those beautiful hands of his has had their share of red. in the event that he has no choice but to do it himself, he wears black gloves, eyes narrowing at his target as they fall to the ground

▸ he knows what he wants, and is very patient in laying down the work to make it happen.

* * *

> **IWAIZUMI HAJIME**

▸ while oikawa mans the strings with his fortune and his influence, iwaizumi is the face of the operation.

▸ while oikawa would often appear decked out in his finest, he prefers to dress in sleek black suits, opting for a few jewels here and there.

▸ “you’re so boring, iwa-chan!” that night, oikawa rang the designer for the night’s outfit, to thank him of the extra padding near his torso

▸ he and oikawa are childhood friends that grew up knowing of the rise and fall of the infamous kings, and they swore (albeit drunkenly) that they’d be greater, more than ten times over

▸ he’s the one that meets with clients to expand their empire. he has a different approach to oikawa - preferring to present the cold hard truths first, before stirring up the pot with a rare lazy smile that sends tremors through the room

▸ every part of him is calculating, so the quirk in the corner of his lip is obviously practiced.

▸ but if you couple it with his muscular built, his sultry voice, and his piercing gaze, you can safely bet that he’s got you - hook, line, and sinker.

▸ though he delegates a lot of the work, he makes sure to travel to the major locations at least once a month, just to keep things in check

▸ he’s strict for the most part, keeping the books and records as neat as possible, and the buildings without health hazards

▸ he’d be in under the pulsing lights of the club and not drink a single drop, eyes twitching as he watched oikawa drink the night away (he’s only salty bc he knows he has to drive him home so he has to stay sober)

▸ people seem to think he’s just a harmless businessman tasked to clean up oikawa’s mess (sometimes he’s inclined to agree)

▸ he’s the one to talk oikawa down from making too much of a rash decision, especially when they’re faced with a certain group that makes their blood boil. iwaizumi is calm and collective, and has no fear in bringing oikawa out of his own head.

▸ even then, they never see the way his mouth stretches into a grin, eyes empty as he strides into a room, cracking his knuckles as he meets those who dared to even toe the line. after all, he’s been holding back most of his temper just to keep his friend’s in check.

▸ after all, he has the so-called mark of the king on his back, in the same place as oikawa’s.

▸ chess piece aside, he’s not adverse to getting his hands dirty. especially when it’s someone who pushed him past his breaking point

▸ the next morning, he buys more rings, to replace those he stained red the night before

* * *

> **MATSUKAWA ISSEI**

▸ he was barely seventeen when he found himself in the middle of an underground boxing ring

▸ he was tall but scrawny, the intimidation of his height offset by the way he tentatively lifted the gloves

▸ his opponent got cocky after landing several consecutive blows that had him staggering to his feet.

▸ but he was a really quick learner - and by the time the bell rung to end the match, he was the one standing, with a cut lip and several bruises

▸ he quickly rose to fame, and soon enough there were a lot of money exchanged on his matches. some even made their way under his nose to be able to be his manager/coach

▸ he would usually decline, knowing that there is something hidden for him. he’s trying to be safe but this attitude has wounded the egos of many small scale gang leaders that one night after another match, he finds himself curled up in the dark alley way, eyes swollen shut after taking the blows of more than ten men

▸ mattsun hears a lilting voice, and he opens his eyes to meet honey brown ones that are of pure steel, brows furrowed and lips drawn to a line. he knows this man, and he knows that everything he offers comes with a price

▸ but when you’re on the brink of death, you take what you can get.

▸ that’s how he ended up with the mark of the bishop at the base of his neck, and the role of travelling all over japan to meet with investors alongside iwaizumi

▸ he’s mellowed out compared to his time in the ring, filling out the hollow bones with muscle. he picked up weaponry, but he still prefers hand-to-hand combat (oikawa: “he puts the fist in pacifist :D ”)

▸ he and iwaizumi spend their time sparring against each other at his indoor boxing ring

▸ he’s the one to deal with whoever iwaizumi can’t and oikawa wouldn’t, so usually the small scale businessmen who try to ‘scam’ them out of their money

▸ nobody really does it but there are a certain species of dumb that just tries. and fails. so mattsun applauds their stupidity and rewards it with his time.

▸ after all, it’s hard to find a moving target that doesn’t beg for mercy when they see him these days.

* * *

> **HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO**

▸ only soon of a business tycoon who inherited his father’s wealth when he died of mysterious causes when makki was in high school. to call him spoiled is an understatement, really, seeing as he had people to wait on his every move from the moment he was born

▸ so it was hard for him to face reality when his father died and he was the one left to take charge of their family assets, as well as the people who are out to get it

▸ he met iwaizumi then, and gave a hefty donation in exchange for getting the slimy businessmen off his back. of course, iwaizumi delivered, and hanamaki’s life has been smooth sailing since then

▸ despite living a pampered life, he’s smart and business savvy, and within a couple of years, was able to take back what he gave to iwaizumi twice over. even then, the thought of an underground group “taking care” of certain problems didn’t sit well with him.

▸ well, it was unsettling to him since he wasn’t part of it. so he used his fortune to find a way to contact the mysterious group again, only to be met with one of his fiercest competitions in the market, oikawa tooru

▸ however, instead of being at each other’s throats, they got along surprisingly well. in the sense that they both knew that they needed each other and it was better to be ‘allies’ than to be enemies. and also since both of them certainly cannot be bothered with more violence

▸ became matsukawa’s shadow financier when oikawa gave him a tip about an upcoming underground boxer, and was slightly pissed when he was put out of the game, only to find out that he was playing in their corner now

▸ constantly rubs it in mattsun’s face that the rook/castle is way more badass than a bishop

▸ “there’s a sacrilegious joke here somewhere.” mattsun fakes annoyance, but has to look up what the word means when he gets home (so do iwa and oikawa)

▸ #1 oikawa bully. they get along as well as they should, but everytime they meet they compare assets. he’s amassing wealth just to rub it in shittykawa’s face (iwaizumi is only slightly amused)

▸ has several mansions scattered across japan, but his favorite one is the one in the mountains, where he could play with his pets without trouble

▸ and by pets he means a literal zoo of exotic animals. he’s got boa constrictors, huge crocodiles, several birds of prey, a tiger, and his beloved chihuahua.

▸ most of his money go to his pets, as well as to animal shelters and non-profit organizations for animal rescues. sometimes he’ll go and volunteer at a shelter and accidentally bring home thirteen strays. he’s a good foster parent to them and they get settled in their forever homes quite quickly.

▸ would send each and every stray that he fostered a christmas gift every year. usually it’s like pet food and toys, as well as a very thick wad of cash for the household.

▸ got close with matsukawa, but doesn’t involve himself with the hand to hand combat. instead, he prefers his victims tied down so he can play with them, watch the fear in their eyes as he tosses them into a den of their choosing

▸ he’s very generous like that. if you survive the night with his lions, he’ll let you go.

▸ he just won’t tell you they haven’t been fed for a while now and that you’re probably their meal. probably.

* * *

> **KUNIMI AKIRA**

▸ worked at a shady paper company part-time before the bank he worked at was robbed and had to close down. that didn’t really deter him, as he was the one on the inside that let the robbery happen in the first place

▸ currently works as a bank teller as his day time job. at night he’s takes care of pesky people in your life. read: assassin for hire.

▸ likes to play with his victims, so that the evidence can be chalked up as circumstantial when the authorities come to investigate.

▸ whenever he does a job, he makes sure that if ever the detectives are good enough, it always points to the people who hired him, and never directly to him (especially good when said people want to get rid of kunimi himself)

▸ says he “works alone” but the tattoo of a pawn on the base of his neck says otherwise. and the fact that he can work two jobs simultaneously is hmm

▸ was involved in a gang in his teenage years and might’ve pissed a certain someone off - enough that he struck a deal that landed him with the pawn mark.

▸ especially pissed off now that there’s news of a ‘better sniper’ that’s robbing him of his clients. a bit shocked to learn who it is but is more excited at the prospect of winning against him.

▸ has made a lot of enemies in his time, but is careful enough that he could go out in public, meet them face to face, and get out alive.

* * *

> **KINDAICHI YUUTAROU**

▸ currently employed as an accountant at a sports gear company. his coworkers know him through the hostage situation at a robbery months back

▸ the other half of the duo that makes up the persona of a nightly assassin (as kunimi would put it). kindaichi’s responsible for the no-nonsense quick and easy method of eliminating their targets.

▸ he prefers the term hitman, really, since it’s already got a nice ring to it, but that’s not really something you put on your resume.

▸ was initially against taking up the pawn tattoo with kunimi, but the situation was spiraling out of control so they really had no choice. especially when kunimi was almost recognized and taken down

▸ has a bit of a temper on him, but is more calm when faced with danger. he and kunimi were in the same gang before and never really got out of the thrill of the chase after they were basically driven out of it.

▸ he likes the domesticity of clocking in to work in the morning and the stark contrast of it to the sound of his bullet in the chamber of his guns.

▸ isn’t as talented at long range shots as kunimi, but is especially good at covering his tracks and tracing it to someone else. takes pride in his clean up, and that even though his sniper skills are mediocre, he gets the job done without much fuss

▸ isn’t as bugged with the issue of the best sniper thing, as he finds one of his coworkers attractive and has been wanting to ask her out (but he feels like he’s already been rejected before even trying)

▸ was really into boxing and won a great deal of money, before the boxer we was betting for disappeared from the ring. he never really bothered after that.

* * *

> **KYOTANI KENTAROU**

▸ came from the infamous kings yakuza of old, before his grandfather was caught by the authorities and his family was scattered across japan in order to escape.

▸ was part of a biker gang when he was a teenager, and was a little too into the aesthetic: doc martens, black skinny jeans, tight shirt, and leather jacket slung over his shoulder as he coasted through the road on his motorbike

▸ he road back to where his grandpa used to rule over when he heard whispers of ‘uncrowned kings’, only to be jumped the moment he stepped foot in miyagi.

▸ his beloved bike was a wreck, and he was held down on the ground, bruised and bloodied, as they smashed it beyond recognition. he stared, screaming, at the many years of effort he put into it to keep it in running condition

▸ he blacked out, only to wake up with nothing but the skeleton of his motorbike. most of it was taken away, robbed by those who jumped him, probably

▸ he grit his teeth, lugging it to the nearest shop, preparing to sell what was left of his beloved vehicle. that’s when he met the infamous royals that was set to dethrone the legacy of his grandfather

▸ he wanted nothing more than to bash oikawa’s smug face in when he first saw him ngl. there was something about him that seemed off to kyotani but he couldn’t put a finger on what yet

▸ he warmed up to iwaizumi better, since iwaizumi was the one looking for motorcycle parts to use since his own broke down. he walked around the shop as though he owned it, surprisingly very well versed in communication when it came to the bikes.

▸ he would later score a gig in said shop and would be the one that iwaizumi would consult whenever something happens to his. but he was quick to anger so most customers would stay away from him as much as possible. he was that one ‘feral mechanic’ that’s somehow very hard to resist looking at whenever he was working on vehicles.

▸ his expertise extends to cars and even heavy vehicles (forklifts, loaders, etc.)

▸ he never saw oikawa again for a while, before he came in with a proposal that he couldn’t resist. he liked his job at the shop, but he has been itching for some action for a while now.

▸ “i don’t need you to trust me,” oikawa said, dangling the promise in front of him. “i need you to work for me.”

▸ he agreed, albeit reluctantly, the mark of a knight on the base of his neck. he’ll be lying if he said it wasn’t badass. and he did get a sweet new ride to come with the job. as well as sweet retaliation at the gang who jumped him when he first arrived

▸ he doesn’t associate much with the rest save for iwaizumi and keeps mostly to himself. he’s more of a shadow compared to the other members, but when oikawa calls, he answers. what he’s ordered, he obeys.

▸ but he’s the one oikawa sends on actual missions that involve more than a single bullet. he won’t say it, but he lives on the adrenaline of it all.

▸ has no modus operandi, except for the certain feel of his conquests. there’s something absolutely feral in the way in he does the jobs and it’s downright frightening how both messy and clean it is

▸ he appreciates the missions enough but not to the point of being all buddy buddy with oiks. especially since he was saddled with the nickname ‘mad dog-chan’ (he honestly prefers the feral knight but he won’t say that out loud)

▸ directly opposite the shop is a nice little coffee shop that serves the right blend of caffeine and sugar that he frequents it every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially an excuse to write biker!kyoutani


End file.
